Mine
by SpiderFox525
Summary: Asami catches Korra doing something she shouldn't have. And instead of being mad, like any typical girlfriend, Asami teaches Korra a lesson. One she probably will never forget. (Do not own Legend of Korra. All ownership and copyright goes to Nickelodeon and its respective owners.)
1. Chapter 1

Korra wasn't sure how they had ended up in this very..._compromising_ situation, but the "how" didn't really matter to her at this point. The "why" was more important to her. Like "why" did Asami find the need to practically drag Korra to the bathroom of Narook's, a frown etched into the heiress' features.

"Hey 'Sami, what's wrong?" Korra was clueless. The couple was out with Bolin and Mako, and the evening was spent with secret touches and knowing glances. Racking her brain, Korra couldn't think of anything that had gone wrong.

Asami pushed her forcefully against the sinks, wrapping her smaller arms around Korra's neck and looking her in the eye. "Don't think I didn't see you checking out that slutty waitress that kept walking by."

Oh. So _that's _what Asami was pissed about.

Korra quickly became flustered, trying to stutter out some sort of explanation or apology. "What? N-no I would never...I wasn't...I didn't mean to..." Eventually, she did the smart thing and shut her mouth, noticing the hurt and anger swirling around in Asami's emerald eyes. She took a deep breath. "Baby, you know you're my one and only. I would never, _ever_ think about looking at other women when I know I have one that loves me. For me."

Asami rapidly began to blink away the tears forming around her eyes, and kissed Korra deeply, smirking hard against the Avatar's lips. "Oh I know. But that's not the point. The point is..._Korra..."_ Said girl shivered, growing aroused at the tone in her girlfriend's voice. "That I caught you looking at someone else that wasn't me. So you know what I'm going to do?" Asami pouted her lip out in that way that Korra found _so damn irresistable,_ and tangled her fingers in the Avatar's hair, sliding her knee between Korra's weakening legs. She knew just the right buttons to push to make her girlfriend begin to shake and shiver with want, and at the moment she was punching every button as hard as she could. "I'm going to do things to you tonight...when we get home...that always makes you remember that _you...are...mine." _With every word Asami would slide her thigh against Korra's pussy, feeling the juices dampen her bare leg. She punctuated the sentence with a final roll against Korra's clit, kissing the heavy breathing Avatar and turning, disappearing before Korra could realize what was going on.

"Fucking tease." Korra mumbled, fixing her hair and steadying her breathing before exiting the bathroom and walking back to the table where a smirking Asami, confused Bolin, and bored Mako were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra didn't have time to question the lovely lady as she was suddenly pushed onto the bed of their shared room. Cerulean eyes met beautiful emerald ones clouded with lust and a bit of amusement.

"Um...'Sami?" Korra asked nervously, noting her girlfriend's movements as the taller girl pulled away and began walking towards the bathroom. "W-what...what now?"

The tinkling laugh of the teen could be heard emanating quite clearly, deliberately pretending, and failing, that she hadn't heard the question. "Just get your clothes off, and bend over. Hands and knees."

Gulping harshly at the command and feeling the arousal pool slightly between her legs, Korra quickly stripped down and got in the position, not feeling up to invoking Asami's wrath at the ignorance of an order. Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and closed, alerting Korra to the other presence in the room. Fighting the urge to turn behind her and look, she yelped when a cold, silky smooth hand connected with her backside, stoking Korra's arousal induced fire.

"Now Korra," Asami's voice was right by her ear, but still she dared not to look. "Tell me again. Why are we in this situation?"

"B-because..." The Avatar gulped. _Thank the spirits Asami couldn't see the blush. _"I-I looked at another woman..?"

Pleased, Asami rubbed the spot where her hand rested. "Good girl. Now turn over."

At the first sight that her eyes met after settling down on her back, Korra bit her lip and looked up at Asami, panicked. "W-where'd you get that?" She asked, pointing to the metal phallus strapped against Asami's core. Obliviously licking her lips, she tore her gaze away to give all of her attention to the answer.

An answer the ex-heiress wasn't too determined to give. "Oh..._somewhere._" Smirking, she leaned down to mold her lips to Korra's in a bruising and heated kiss. "But I figured you'd enjoy it the most...and I also thought this would be a good way to punish you."

Cockiness returning, Korra pulled away, grinning. "How is this going to punish me? The only thing I can see coming from it is a whole..._lot..._of pleasure." Seduction dripping from every word, she could visibly see the effect it was having on the raven haired girl above her.

Asami faltered, but only for a second or two. Quickly her expression changed from that of defeat to that of a very..._very naughty Asami. _"Because I figured that you'd **definitely **be strong enough to withstand the wrath of Tenzin when he asks you why you can't walk straight."

Again, Korra gulped. "O-oh..."

Asami trailed one of her hands down Korra's neck, tracing shapes into her lover's collarbone before moving down farther. Pinching a nipple between two fingers and rolling it, the beautiful young woman glanced down to see immediate pleasure painting itself across the Avatar's face, bringing a smile to her own. Replacing her fingers with her teeth, Asami made sure to keep her eyes on that same beautiful face, noticing the way Korra's facial features would change when she bit or licked a particular spot. Instinctively, she began grinding her phallus slightly against Korra's clit, smirking widely at the feminine moan coming from the weaker girl.

"I figured since your cherry has never _truly _been popped, this would be a nice way to teach that lesson." Asami smirked when she finally pulled away from the diamond pointed pink nipple. "How about now?"

Korra whimpered and nodded, lifting her legs slightly and opening them wider to accomodate them both.

"How about you beg me first dear?"

Whimpering again, the innocent girl locked eyes with the not-so-innocent one and bit her lip. "Oh please Asami..." She began after a moment or two. "Please baby...please fuck me..."

Asami blushed, possibly harder than Korra. "Fuck you where?"

"In my pussy baby pleasee...I wanna feel you deep inside of me...Stretch my cunt baby...please..."

Satisfied, Asami slowly pressed the tip against Korra's opening, pushing the head in slightly and watching for any signs to stop. When she found none, she gently pressed in farther until she could feel the tip press against Korra's fleshy barrier. "Want me to stop?"

"No baby please! I want you to fuck me!"

With one quick, jerking thrust of her hips, Asami was fully sheathed inside Korra's tight, wet hole, biting her lip to hold back a moan as the base pressed against her own clit. She waited for a minute, then two, then three before Korra gave her the go ahead to start moving again. Picking up her pace and picking back up her smirk, she bent over Korra and listened to the Avatar's lustful moans and breathy pleas. "Now...what are you?"

"I'm a slut baby! Oh Fuck I'm a slut!"

"And what are you _**not **_going to do anymore?"

"I'm...I'm not...not...gonna..."

Sensing that the girl wouldn't fully spit out her answer, Asami pounded particularly hard in one spot, hearing Korra shriek and feeling her tighten around her. "What was that?"

"Not gonna look! No looking at other girls! Fuck me Asami! Harder...Faster!"

She complied, wrapping one hand around Korra's tender breast and using the thumb on the other hand to rub forcefully at the moaning, sweaty girl's clit. "That's right!" Here she began to punctuate each word with a thrust.

"Because you," Thrust.

"Are," Thrust.

"MINE!" Thrust. Thrust.

She latched her mouth against Korra's neck, biting and sucking forcefully in different areas to cause masses of hickeys and deep purple bruises.

"Sami I'm...I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" The Avatar's body tensed quickly, and Korra let out a long, low moan as she erupted with fluids.

Breathing heavily, the older girl rolled off to the side ripping another squeal from the smaller one as the object pulled out from her.

After a minute or two of kissing and cuddling, Korra kissed her girlfriend deeply and smirked against her lips. "Best. Punishment. Ever."

Asami only rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into the bare body beside her.

"Korra? Why are you limping?" Tenzin asked, raising an eyebrow and stroking his beard.

Thinking quick on her feet, expecting the question anyway, said girl turned to him. "Asami pushed me out of the bed last night. I ended up sleeping very _uncomfortably _on the floor." Sneaking a glance across the table, she could notice the deep red blush flaring on her girlfriend's lips. Korra could only bite her bottom lip.

"Ah yes. Pema did that a lot to me when she was pregnant with Jinora." He laughed slightly and patted her on the back. "Take today off then. I suspect you may need it."

"Hey!" Pema growled, peeking around the corner. "I did no such thing!"

"Or so you say..." Tenzin mumbled, walking into the kitchen with his wife.

Asami walked around the table and leaned into Korra, smiling when the Avatar wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Korra? Asami?" Ikki asked, walking up to them and sitting down beside them. "What does 'cumming' mean?"

"WHAT?!" The airbender parents screamed, rushing to stand in the doorway.

Korra only glanced at Asami, embarrased grin set in place. "I'll run left you run right?"

Asami nodded, eyes wide with fear. "You've got a deal."  
"KORRA! ASAMI!"


	3. AN

**Hey guys! I figured I'd go ahead and post this A/N. **

**Yes, this little story is over, but don't worry! I'll be posting another Korrasami story sometime later today! Promise! **

**Plus, if you're into Victorious, or The Hunger Games, I'm working on stories for both of those fandoms too, so if you want to check those out, feel free! You guys are awesome! **

**-SpiderFox525**


End file.
